My Own Master/Jury Speeches
The Finalists Make Their Case Kainé "So. I know you guys are probably wondering: Why the hell am I here? I didn't do nearly half the scheming as either of these two. I wanted to start off by addressing that and getting it out of the way." "Alright. Here we go." "I don't know how the jack asses running this shit expect me to argue my case against the two people before me. Blade Wolf got on every tribe, and Black was with the original Guagire tribe before coming to Viaggia. They have charisma bleeding out of their ass. Me? I didn't fucking go anywhere. I just had to hold down Viaggia, which I did. I spent the entire game before the merge on that fucking tribe. There's an entire group of people that I never got to talk to outside of the challenge area up until the merge where lines are already drawn in the sand. Chazz, DT, Rufus, and Elmore are among those people. We were at odds for most of the game too. I didn't get to talk to you all as much as I wanted to." Now, about how I got here. In a game where you're supposed to deceive and hide information from people, why wouldn't honesty be the most valuable thing you can seek out? I worried my ass off wondering what I'd do when it got down to the wire because of how many friends I made. Then I realized something: That most of the people here are going to stab each other in the back. Fuck, Blade Wolf tried to do it to Black at the final 5. I decided to abstain, let others scheme, and be honest to those who deserve it. Was it boring for you guys to watch? Probably. I know I'm not anything to scoff at. But that level of trust I built up with so many people is why I'm here and not somebody else who burned a shitton of bridges trying to do the same. "Thanks for giving me a listen. I'll stop hogging up your guys' time." Blade Wolf "Greetings, jury. It has been a long, and immensely challenging route to where I stand now. One that all statistical analysis had indicated was near impossible. I originally my time here as a battle, the only thing I had ever really understood at that point. In a fight between twenty three and one, the one can almost never find success." "But I have come to realize that such parameters could not have been more in accurate. I was never alone. I found myself in the company of an endless array of wonderful allies and rivals, each and every one striving towards the same common goal with all of their willpower. Allies that pulled me up from my darkest moments, taught me confidence. Showed me strategy. Enlightened me on the still-illusive concept of 'fun.' To those who stood by my side, at any point, I cannot thank you enough. You are companions without compare." "To those who saw me as a rival, I share gratitude in equal measure. Conflict is the motivator of change, and without you to challenge my ideas, developing my worldview would have been impossible. While the elimination of my allies stung, their loss caused me to change my approach and grow into a force that eventually, I believe was reckoned with. The battle between us was one hard fought, but never one I did not enjoy." "I will not direct your vote. Black and Kainé have grown and developed into outstanding contestants, both more than deserving of victory. I will instead simply share what one of my closest allies imparted on to me. As long as the choice is your own one, it is the correct one. Fight for the future you wish to see and carve your own path." "That is what I have tried to do. Through loyalty to my friends, but not devotion. By not being a pawn, nor a puppeteer. By being free from the strings of the game entirely, and playing it in only a way I could. I have become my own master. I thank each and every one of you for your companionship." Comrade Black "Guess I am next, huh? Well, lemme just.." "I'm going to go out on a limb, here, and assume you all know who I am. If you don't, I'd be happy to give you all a little formal introduction.. "My name.. is Comrade Black.. commander of the INKT corporation's glorious army." "Those of you who know me already no doubt know me to be something of a schemer.. a villain.. a-less-than-respectable-individual, and so forth.. but, well.. I think I'd like you all to just hear me out for a moment before coming to a final conclusion. During my time on Stromboli, I've learned more about myself.. others.. and my views on others.. than I'd ever thought possible. Corny as it sounds, I learned what it was like to have friends.. respectable allies.. and to be in the company of people who could think for themselves, rather than simply agreeing with me for the sake of listening to their glorious commander." "My humble beginnings on Guarire were simple, enough - I had pegged each and every one of you as simple variables.. individuals with their own strengths and weaknesses.. susceptible to different forms of persuasion. Needless to say, I didn't think very much of any of you, at the time. But as the season progressed, I watched each of you.. --Or, well.. most of you.. those of you who actually talked.. --Flourish. In your own individual ways.. be it through raw, unfiltered strength in challenges.." "..Tactical genius in the social aspect of this game.." "Or just knowing what you're about and sticking to your own, personal morals the whole way through." "And, well.. you all showed me that each of you was incredibly capable in your own special way. I underestimated all of you.. and it came back to bite me in a number of ways. But, you know what? I learned from this experience.. rather than resenting all of you, for it. I know now that each of you are to be taken seriously - each of you is capable of reaching the stars, no matter how I much I refused to believe it for the sake of my own ego. I wouldn't have to have had voted you out if I didn't see you all as threats to my chance at victory, after all. I imagine a lot of you are mad at me for a number of reasons. Cutting you off at different times.. Maybe slinging some insults your way... Or, just... well. Maybe you don't like how my hat looks. But I just want to say.. Everything I've just said to you is genuine." "I've learned so many things from each of you... things like... not always going with the first, most impulsive strategy I can think of.. To not think little of my enemies, no matter how simple things may seem on the surface.." He was still having nightmares about his wasted idols and such. ...And most importantly.. to win, one must be willing to do what is necessary to achieve victory." "To win the game, one must play it. If you choose to resent me for that, then so be it.. but know that you will simply never win with such a dark, resentful mentality. One final thing I had to learn was to forgive.. for the sake of reaching the light at the end of the tunnel. If I had never dug myself out of the hole that losing Karen put me in, I could've very well been next to go. I would've lost my good friend Dorothy for the sake of spite, and would've lost this competition... all because I was angry. But once again, I chose to let this be a learning experience rather than one I'd wish I could forget." "I had to learn how to make friends, cope with losing those friends, and learn how to think on my feet under the threat of pressure for just about the entirety of this season. I learned how to take risks - even if they didn't pay off for me, all the time. The biggest risk of all for me was trusting others... and even then, I was able to overcome this hurdle." "And knowing that? Taking all these fine things into account? Well.. I'd say I've already won. I've allowed this experience to be one I could gain from. Grow from. Learn from. Regardless of who you vote for, today." He takes a moment to give every last contestant in that room an endearing look. ...And if any of you are as smart as I believe you all to be? You'd all learn from this experience, as well. So long as you all do that? You'll all be victors here, too." "Kinda a mouthful. But I thought you all deserved my best speech possible." The Jury Speaks Medic "Guten tag!" "Very well, since zhere's not much to say considering my severe lack of impact following zhe merge, I'll keep zhis kurz und bündig. Each and every one of you deserves to be where you are right now, and some people on the Jury belong zhere as well, but all of us here know zhat zhere can only be three finalists and one winner, ja? I find it particularly disappointing zhat I never got zhe chance to see just what made you all tick, so I suppose I'll have to settle on experiments on Ghiaccio's corpse, but zhat's besides zhe point! Herr Wolf, you might just be zhe first robot I actually like, erhm, no offence Dorothy, but my question to you is 'why are you here?' I mean come on, what's one million Deutschmarks to a robot dog? Second, Herr Black, you've been quite zhe little schemer, haven't you? Very impressive if I do say so myself! My apologies I couldn't help you out vith zhat more zhan I did, but what can you do? Zhat being said, you are zhe only member of zhe original Guarire on zhis tribe, which is surprising considering how much we won, but do you zhink you've passed zhis final test, and brought zhe entire zhing home for Guarire, hm? Last but not least, Fräulein Kainé, first I must zhank you for helping me make it to zhe Jury, you were a very valuable ally, I wouldn't be here without you. Zhank you. Now zhen, let's get zhis competition repariert und fertig, shall we?" Delinquent Trainer "Fuck you, Blade Wolf. You total fucking asshole." "So first off I'm gonna, like, skip to the punchline and say I'm voting for Black. Why? Well, first off, fuck you, Blade. You're a total fucking asshole. Breaking up with my baby using a piece of paper? You didn't even right my name down you prick. 'Freewill' my ass. You're a total coward and a lying little two faced shitbag. I actually hope nobody here is stupid enough to vote for you. Kainé... you're, like, ok I guess. But you just got bosses around by Black. If, like, anyone else is listening on the jury, you're a total dumbass if you vote for him or Kaine because they're your 'friends' or some bullshit like that. I bet they didn't even give you their numbers. If you wanna vote for the person who actually deserves to win, then vote for Black." "Thanks for listening." Chazz Princeton "ALRIGHT SLACKERS!" "WHICH ONE OF YOU DUELED THE HARDEST!? HARU, LET'S GET STRAIGHT TO MY FINISHED SPEECH. I have card games to play." "But, uhhh, it's nice to see you three again." "I'll start with you Black, what's your proudest move? Think hard on this one! Kaine! You said you bring misfortune to others, then you said friendship got you here. What did that friendship mean to you?" "Blade, do you think you played a game worthy to challenge him? do you believe you played to become your own master like you said you would?" "Those are the only questions I care about. Think hard duelists! You only have one turn so make it count!" * "LET'S HEAR IT ONE LAST TIME ON THIS LOUSY ISLAND, I'M SURE MY FANS ARE ITCHING TO SAY IT...AND YOU CAN JOIN ME TOO. CHAZZ IT UP!" Jinx "Hi dudes. Uhm, I'm supposed to be asking the questions though. Okay? Don't take my thing away from me. Annnnnnnnnyways!" "Black, how much of your success was because of you? It's like Karen and Dorothy were the big brains behind everything most of the time and the stuff you did with your idols always missed the mark. What connections did you make and what votes did you orchestrate and blah blah blah blah? I mean, there was your really beneficial alliance with me, but that was like, 100% my doing in the first place. I just kinda fell in your lap, y'know? It feels like a vote for you is really a vote for those two! I mean, with Karen going on about her plan to get you here all the time and "kuku" and "fufu" and "durrdurr" she's really made it seem like it's her thing, and not yours! Answer in 50 words or less!" "Blade and Kaine, you guys got here cuz' you kept with the same people the whole game. You were loyal! And I guess that's alright and whatever, but how did you strike out on your own? What was your impact on the game? How'd you carve out your names? Huh? HUH? HUH??? Answer in 10 words or less!" "Actually, I think Blade already answered his question to Chazz. Right? Yeah, you're okay Blade." Elmore Evans "Gonna try and keep this as short as possible, but first thing's first, I wanna make somethin' clear. Despite whatever I might say, my vote is entirely up in the air as of right now. Who I'm votin' for is gonna depend on how you answer whatever questions I, or anyone else throws your way. Got that? And ya'll are gonna every vote you can get here, so if you don't bother even tryin' to convince people, then as far as I'm concerned that only shows me you don't care about winnin'. Now, with that outta the way..." "From my perspective, two of ya'll ain't really done anything to earn your spot here. Kainé, with all due respect, it's just as you said earlier. I ain't aware of a single thing you've planned out on your own. You say you never got a chance to interact with certain people cause you were never put on a tribe with 'em, but I reckon that ain't much of an excuse. I was on Guarire the entire time, and I've still talked to pretty much everyone here. If you had wanted to, you could've sought 'em out on your own, despite whatever lines you thought were already drawn. Blade, with much less respect, the only thing I'm aware of you doin' is lyin' to Chazz's face about wantin' to protect Dee. Real dirty move, that. Worst part is, it was entirely unnecessary. Ya'll had the majority no matter what happened that vote. Givin' a kid some sob story 'bout how you wanna protect a friend of theirs? Then you got the guts to act all sad when they're sent off? You voted out one of his closest allies, what the hell did you expect? If that's all you've got to go off, then I reckon you ain't gonna be gettin' jack outta me tonight. So with that bein' said, what I want from the two of ya'll is to convince me you've earned your place here. Tell me all about all the times you've had to stick your necks out, cause I ain't aware of any. And Blade, I want you to explain your side of this whole thing with Chazz. Did I get somethin' wrong? Maybe you don't see it that way? Or maybe I've misunderstood the whole situation? I want an explanation." "Black, don't think I've forgotten about you." "I ain't gonna bother to bring up what you're probably thinkin' I will. Just want you to know you lost whatever respect I had for ya. Still gotta pick a winner here though, and I reckon respect shouldn't really play into that. So with that outta the way, I wanna know... why do you think you deserve to win? You heard my thoughts on Blade and Kainé, so what do you think makes you stand out from the two of 'em? The way I see it, you're the only one here outta the three who's really done anything. Is that really true though? Jinx brought up a good point, Karen made it sound like you gettin' here was all her doin', not yours." "I'm done here. Take it away, Haru." Karen Shirogane "Kukuku... Even atop the throne of champions - one built upon the foundation of all those who left the game before you, you cannot escape a demon's reach. Blade. Black. Kainé... it is a pleasure to be with you in person once again." "However... we all know that now is not the time for our fated reunion. There are pressing matters to attend to...that being your final wish. Are you prepared?" "Very well... kuku. You each have fought long and hard for this moment. Each and every one of you have gone through many obstacles to make it to this final clash. You've outwitted, outplayed and outlasted us all - even going beyond what a demon was able to. Kuku... You all have a demon's respect, but only one of you may have a demon's vote. What price will you pay for this wish... Fufu, I wonder. Those who have climbed to the very pinnacle of the game are forced to delve back to the lowest of depths to attain victory today." "That... is what I wish to see. Before that, however, I believe it's important that I do something else." "My Demon's Book has collected plenty of information about each of you. Yes... You three especially. Consider this a gift from me for giving myself and the rest of the jurors one hell of a show to watch. You all fought admirably, but not all of your greatness was shown to the masses. I shall now read from the Demon's Book. My knowledge on each of you shall be dragged from the annals of Hell and to reality...!" "...and I shall start with Kainé, if that is alright." "Then... Let's begin." "Kainé. A powerful presence in camp. One to be respected as well as feared. Her strong personality, often rash and offensive, made her an early target in the eyes of a demon. However, there exists something within Kainé that would soon be discovered: a softer, warmer personality. She did all she could to be spared from the vote and in the end it all paid off... and then she went on to return the favor. When forces began to close in on a demon caught unaware, it was Kainé who set the gears in motion to keep them in the game. Through those events, Kainé and the demon were able to forge a somewhat close bond - one that would only evolve further after the tribes were shuffled and Viaggia became the New Viaggia. In those times, the bonds between them became hardened like steel. Kainé was a monumental presence in all challenges and in strategy. Her work during the early stages of the merge and the second swap proved extremely valuable in paving the way for the Forces of Evil to take over. Many may say she simply sided with those that were strong, but that would be an underestimation of her presence in this game. She, along with Black and the demon, would prove to be one of the major heads of the game for the longest time. Her loyalty to her allies was unwavering and she was not afraid to pour all of her energy into claiming victory for them." "...and also, she and the demon became dear friends. I am extremely happy to be able to see you on the finalist's bench, Kainé." "Next... how about the Twin Blade Wolf?" "Blade Wolf. Also referred to as the IF Prototype LQ-84i, he immediately stood out to his tribe because of his odd appearance. However, he stood out to a demon for another reason; that being his strong sense of honor. Creatures of the dark such as they are always drawn in by such strong emotions... especially when they come from the most unlikely of places. It would not take long for Blade Wolf to have a chance encounter with a demon, for when his hunting trip went awry it was a devil that came to him and offered him aid. Perhaps somewhat reluctantly, he accepted the beast's help and entered what would become a demonic contract which spanned throughout the entire game. However, unlike many who serve dark forces, he was never blindly obedient. After the loss of his greatest ally he found his purpose in this game: to make it to the end and bring vengeance to all who brought about their demise. Kuku... One might say that the way he went about this was thoughtless or that he was simply tagging along with the majority, but where did opposing forces as evil as the ones of the demon get anyone? Even as a loyal hellhound, Blade Wolf was never afraid to defy the ones people believed were controlling him. To this day, the demon remembers and respects the words he spoke in regards to what should happen if he ever felt his position in this game was jeopardized. 'My loyalty to you is unwavering, but I do not intend on standing by idly while I am terminated'. Fufu, an apt description of a player that knew what they were doing. Others may frown upon his decision to stay true to the ones who were closest to him, but in the end it served him well." "All conversations with Blade Wolf are recorded for future use, so I ask that you save these next words somewhere safe. I am proud of you, Blade Wolf. Otis and Keaton are proud of you as well. Your efforts to survive have not gone unnoticed by this demon's eye. You were the first to pledge your allegiance to me and you still remain loyal to this day. I could not be more glad to have such a reliable ally to play with in this game - and an even more valuable companion to remember once I return home." "...Kuku." "Kufufu... That leaves only one finalist left. Are you prepared?" "Black. An outcast within his own tribe. A force so vile and conniving it may have been his downfall if not for the events that took place. When he sought a demon's power, they happily obliged. Even though at the time that request was one of greed and a lust for power, what followed was one of the greatest companionships he could ever ask for. When the tribes were made anew, the New Viaggia stood above all as a fortress of evil. Even through repeated losses, the New Viaggia's bonds were those of iron. However, within lied an even stronger bond. If New Viaggia was built of iron, then the evil duo of Black and the demon were forged of the strongest hellish alloys one can imagine. They plotted together. They acted as one. Every move that was made within this game was by their will. Truly, the players of this game were dancing in the palms of their hands. Together Black and the demon did many things, and apart they did even more. There were many times the demon was surprised to find that Black had beaten them to the punch when it came to making strategical plays for the benefit of their alliance. His sense of strategy was brilliant. He acted as smart as he could at the exact times he needed to. Though many on the jury may come to resent him for being the apostle of evil that brought about their end in this game, his skill in this game should not go unappreciated. Black has fought just as hard as any other in this game, and in the end it was he that rose to the top despite being such a large target. Being evil requires masterful gameplay, and he was able to go against the saying that evil always loses in the end." "I have watched you grow throughout the course of this game. When I first laid eyes on you, I recognized you only as a member of the other tribe. After getting to know you better, I see the Demon of Black. I see a strong, talented individual with a heart so empty and devoid of good that it charmed me. You always spoke from the heart. You were honest, at times to a fault. Whenever any of us had doubts we sought eachother's company. Together, we acted as eachother's guiding light. The qualities you have shown me in this game are ones I respect deeply, Demon of Black..." "...and so I wish to give you your own personal honor if you'd allow me. Do you accept this demon's gift?" "Then... please allow me." Karen takes off her own two demon's horns before placing them on either side of Black's hat. "Kuku... A demon isn't without their horns, Demon of Black. Consider this me welcoming you into the ranks of demonkind." "Oh... but of course, even without my horns, I'm still a demon! I should probably keep moving along with this speech. Fufu... the evil ones are always longer." "It was truly an honor to play with you all. Even though the events of this game didn't quite follow my expectations, I was thrilled to watch our plans all fall into motion. This was the result I wished for. Kuku... I never did say to any of you the final stages of my plan. It was true that I wanted to bring the most worthy contestants to the end. Black, Blade Wolf, Kainé... and even Dorothy. You were the ones who stuck with me through most of the game, even if things didn't work out completely. A final four consisting of you was my own personal plan, so your comments about myself deserving to sit in that boat with any of you were untrue. You all deserved your spots in the final four. I saw it. That's why I wanted to give it to you. You four are the strongest in this game... fufu, that is what my Demon's Book told me. Though I came here for a reward, I see each of you succeeding as a wonderful memory I can take home with me. My demon master shouldn't be too upset considering I got the tribe named after them..." "Thank you all for being my friends. I apologize that I didn't have any questions for you, but in my eyes each of you have already won. Good luck!" Rufus "Damn, sucks sittin' down so long. Anyway, most people covered my points, so I'm gonna keep this fast and sweet." "Nonya even really need to answer me, you all already have to some point." "Alright, let's see who we got here. I can safely say allya were my rivals in one way or another, so I'm happy seein' the three of ya up here, no matter what path you took." "Blade Wolf, we got a connection through Chazz, we were both fightin' for him. But it still ain't sittin' right that it seems like you blamed me for him gettin' out, when you lied to him, voted out his ally, and got the ball rollin' that led to him goin' out next. Seems more your fault than mine, since I always stuck by his side, told him the whole truth, and wanted him in the final three next to myself and DeeTee. And me and Elmore weren't pissed at you for not sidin' with us, it was for lyin' about sidin' with us. But I'll let bygones be bygones." "Kaine, you were my rival physically. We were neck and neck in a lot of challenges, givin' each other a run for our money, keepin' everything tense and excitin' for everyone watchin' at home. But I ain't seen you make much of anythin' when it came to strategizin' and votin' people out, other than stickin' to the others and doin' what they said, and I ain't really too statisfied with how you addressed it. I don't think that's how you should play the game, even if you disagree. And just so you know, just because you ain't workin' with someone doesn't mean you can't talk to 'em. But hey, maybe enough people are angry at Black and Blade for that to work out in your favor." "Black, the idol bluff just may be my proudest moment in this game. I know I made ya look like a chump there, but you should be proud too, because you put yourself out there and took a big risk. You took a few big risks, honestly. Even though they were hit and miss, I can't help but respect you for takin' em at all. But most of all, I respect ya for changin' and growin' over the course of the game. The Comrade Black from Day 1 didn't have a chance of winnin'. The Comrade Black on Day 39 does." "I ain't got any specific questions for you guys, but I will say this. Lookin' at the last few seasons, the winner's always been decided by one vote or less. That's why I better not see the three of ya givin' up on any juror. Do your best, this is where you gotta kick verbal ass all night to win. Good luck." Kanbaru Suruga "It feels like it has been a while since the game started. I remember the first day even and how we all tried to do our best after every challenge... I have to say it was a wonderful experience. I met many new people and found new ideologies to consider. You learn a whole lot more from people who are different to you, right? Hehehe... I'm not here to berate any of you or point fingers at you to criticize you. I won't do that. I already said what I had to say to everyone. But I'd like address you three individually." "Comrade-senpai, you did well and to be fair, you were and are one of the strongest competitors in the game. But that also meant I was scared of you due to your ominous aura. Part of the reason why we didn't talk much more after visiting the church was because I knew you were the type of guy I needed to be careful with. I thought that since you didn't approach me specifically, it would be better for me to choose another path and that's what I did. Other than that, I don't have much to say. You made it this far and that much is commendable." "Blade Doggo, remember the conversations we had? I hope you found what you were looking for or at least something that can lead you to your objective. The tribe shuffle put us in different teams for a while but that didn't make me forget about you and what you said to me. And when I found myself in front of you again, I saw a strong competitor I had to overcome somehow, just like you and I had to vote Medic-senpai out. Only the finest reach this point and you've done it." "KaiNeh, I'd like to say I was afraid of you just as I was afraid of Comrade-senpai because of the allies you had. Not because of your sharp tongue, mind you. Though I don't advocate the use of insults. I think, overall, it's one of your strengths as well, a quirk you developed to express yourself in the only way you know. Even now, I wonder what would've happened if you had punched me back then. It'd have been nice. Because I know what I did even though I wasn't conscious of it at the time. I accept and always will accept the consequences. Now, you're here, standing in the final, about to win, but even this place is an achievement itself. Congratulations, KaiNeh and good luck. It was fun hanging out with you from time to time. I found it cute when you picked me up or tugged on my cheeks." "Thank you for everything, Comrade-senpai, Blade Doggo and KaiNeh. It was an interesting competition, a good game. As for questions... I don't have any prepared. My comrades have asked most of the questions I would've asked. That's all for me now. Live strong and push on!" Sophia Theodores "So I guess I'm just going to say what I think of each one of you and try to say anything I think it's relevant to the jury's decision, no questions or anything." "First off, Blade Wolf. Even though we were technically allied for a long time, we never spoke to each other much, but even then you were probably the only one that knew certain things about me, and those never left your mouth, for that I'm thankful, more than anything else that happened at the island. There were other promises you made to me, and I believe you never broke those. So to everyone that says you're not loyal or whatever, I can vouch for Blade's honesty now that I thought a bit about it." "Next, Black...please stop with all this 'developing feelings' talk, you may be saying that just to get us on your side, or it might be genuine, I don't care, but please don't talk anymore about it, makes me want to puke, but I guess the audience at home probably enjoys that sort of stuff." "That aside, I don't mind what you have done to get here. You are one of those that definitely tried their hardest to win, there are others that tried as much as you did but failed. But if you think your best play was getting me to throw away my extra vote, when I was going to do that from the beginning, then maybe you're not as good of a player as people think. And from the moment Karen left, you didn't do a whole lot of stuff. As far as I understand things, you only stayed thanks to Dorothy and Blade. So if someone is going to vote for you simply because you 'played best,' I ask them to reconsider." "Hey Kainé, we never talked much, but the few times we did you were kind to me and also honest, I appreciate your way of playing, as you said, you didn’t have to burn bridges, I wish people valued that a little bit more, I don’t think it’s fair to penalize you, just because you didn’t do stuff you didn’t have to, you ended up here anyway." "See you two around, and Black. That's all from me, Haru." Dorothy Haze "Oh, yeah. It's time." "Well, a lot of people before me have asked you the questions I wanted to ask. So let's go off the rails here." "A lot's been said here. I'm not gonna go back on it all, because I, uh... don't wanna make it awkward for you three by picking apart those arguments you made back then. Still, I need to come to a conclusion about who to vote for. I've got two questions I'm gonna ask to decide how I'm going to do that. First question is as follows: 'Why do you think you should win over the other two?' Yeah, yeah, everyone here deserves to win and all that jazz. But you're not playing the game if you can't put yourselves above the others. I'm your last chance you've got to prove that everyone should vote for you over the other two, so go wild! Feel free to put them down as much as you like. Hey, it's what I did too back when I was still involved in the whole thing." * "Impressive words from the both of you. I won't argue or agree with any of your points, because I don't wanna drag this on any longer than it has to go for. I'm sure the rest of the jury is already eager to place their votes in." * "No, no, I fully understand. I think it's even pretty close to the answer I expected from you. Not that that's a bad thing, just that I know you well. Let's move on, shall we?" "So! Seeeecondly, a harder question. I've been pretty 'in' with most alliances during this game, so there isn't all that much I don't know or haven't at least picked up bits and pieces of. So I'd say pick your words very carefully, here. As you may know, I'm a really big fan of setting things up, whispering things into people's ears, planning ahead. Strategizing, in short. The motto of the game is outwit, outplay, outlast. Yada, yada, I know, I'll stop going on and on now and just ask it. I want to know something you have set in motion. Not telling an ally to play an advantage in the moment, or joining your group in a big vote. Not some stuff about how much you've grown, or which friendships you've made here. No, no, I wanna know people you've influenced, something like... like Rufus and his fake idol! That was a really good play. So, I want something like that from you guys. Something strategic, something... y'know, interesting! Cool! Someone you've outwitted. Something that wouldn't have happened without you guys' intervention. The way I played, but in you. Shoot. ...is it narcissistic to vote for whoever is the most like me? Oh well!" "Oh, and Kainé, you don't necessarily have to answer this second one if you can't come up with anything. I get that you simply weren't someone to compromise your integrity with all these plans of scheming and betraying. That's fine." * "Ah... I see. Huh. One of the things I didn't know about yet, then. All right, hosts! That's been it from me! Feel free to take it away with whatever you've got planned next. I think I've got enough info here to make an informed decision about my vote." Category:Jury speeches